


Disbelief

by Somniare



Series: Tidbits [25]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Would you care to play a game?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected situation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disbelief

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this post](http://inspector-lewis.livejournal.com/308860.html) in Inspector_Lewis on LJ.
> 
> Take any screen cap from Lewis and a) _pretend that you don't know the series at all_ or b) _pretend that you know the series, but don't know the scene/episode_ or c) _actually know the scene but try to look beyond the surface meaning._
> 
> Image 21. b) _pretend that you know the series, but don't know the scene/episode_

  
  
  
As the initial disbelief swept through him, the questions came rapidly, with no space for answers.  
  
“Are you ready for this?  She has sort of dropped it on you – are you even sure it’s yours?  Oh, what the hell am I saying?  Of course, you’re sure.  So just how long were you two ‘at it’?  Why didn’t you say anything?  Dear God – _this_ explains why Laura went to Scotland for six months.”  _How the hell did I not know?_     
  
Robbie was in shock.  
  
James was still reeling.  He’d never dreamt he’d be interrogating Robbie at the birth of his child.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a stretch, what with Robbie and Laura's respective ages, but it can and does happen ;-)


End file.
